eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dylanisthebest123/Noteworthy Moments In Hip Hop
God, Should have titled it random hip hop facts. Well anyway this is just some weird, awesome, controversal, strange Anything that has ever happened in the hip hop business (New) Tim Dog Alive Tim Dogs rise to fame came from his N.W.A diss "**** Compton" Which disrespected many west coast artist including Ice Cube, Eazy - E, MC ren, And Dr. Dre (All members of NWA). In Febuary 2013 Tim Dog died of a seizure. Or so we thought. Tim dog was recently found alive and well. He owes a lot of money from what i hear. Meanwhile somone we all know and love is most likely still alive and well, hasn't been found, And comes back to life every year to put out an album and give hints to who killed him. Kanye West Taylor Swift As you may know, Kanye West during the "Overrated Artist Awards" (I really dont know what award show it was, i dont really care) Said and i quote. "Sorry Taylor i'll give the mic back soon, Taylor is a good artist, But i still think.... Beyonce should have one" What made this not really major moment in history even better, taylor never finished her speech. On the second OAA Jay Z mocked Kanye about this moment by doing the same thing to kanye. Chris Brown Vs. Drake A few years (or so im sure) Drake and Chris Brown started salading ("Beefing" doesn't describe what this feud is) Over the most stupid thing. Rihanna. Well for one, none of them were together with Rihanna at the time. And Chris Brown used Rihanna as his punching bag so i dont know what he was doing. But what made this whole thing big: An actual fight broke out. This has never happened in hip hop history where artist actually did what they said they where going to do in there lyrics. That same night Chris Brown got his "Internet Thug" *ss on to twitter (only street he "got on lock") and posted pics of his injurys. He also recorded a diss i dont want to listen to. Lil Kim Vs. Nicki Minaj The. Most. Stupid. Beef. Ever let us get started. Nicki Minaj recorded a song known as Roman's Revenge (Featuring Eminem) Kim decided to "Blow the dust off her mic and make a new record" (Eminem quote from like toy soldiers) And claim it was a diss. So Lil kim decides to make the second "Chronic" (Half the songs on there was Eazy E diss) known as Black Friday. All songs on the album where disses Toward Nicki Minaj. P. Diddy, the man who wouldn't be here without Notorious or Kim decided to go and say Officer Ricky rosie and Nicki Minaj are the new Biggie and Kim. (Btw, Wouldn't this make 50 Cent the new Tupac and Kim now faith evans) Everyone got mad over this statement. Includint Kim. Now nicki responds with Stupid Hoe (A terrible song, and creepy video btw) Where she makes numerous remarks on how Kim is no longer needed in the rap industry since Biggie Smalls is gone. Hit Em Up I kind of feel horrible about putting 3 things involving feuding in the same page, But anyway. If you know tupac you probably know about his feud with former friend, Notorious B.I.G. And the well known song "Hit em up" What makes this a big moment is, At the time he revealed Faith Evans had a affair with Tupac. And it has a video, Now i dont know about his albums that much but i am pretty sure mostly singles only get videos. Biggie wasn't suppose to be in L.A Around the time the Biopic "Notorious" was released, P. Diddy had a video blog going talking about his relationship with biggie. One particular video revealed that Biggie wasn't suppose to be in Cali the day of his death. Detox Yup. The album that was "Coming soon" for the last 2000 years. Detox was announced shortly after the release of Dr. Dre's Memorable album "2001" it only has 2 singles. Both released in 2009 - 2010. Detox then once again stopped being mentioned besides Dr. Dres 3 second "Interviews" saying "Detox is comin'" Meanwhile he started the fame of many artist including "Game" Eminems "Shady records" artist. Suge knights so called "Artists" (who wouldn't be known if they weren't constantly dissing Aftermath) And many other artists. It has been poked fun by Eminem many times. Most notably on his album Relapse. Many artists have given up on if its actually real or going to be released. "Dr. Dre.... 2020!" ~ Eminem Category:Blog posts